1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a apparatus for supporting and adjustably rotating an egg to be drawn upon and with structure provided for supporting a drawing instrument in a manner such that uniform designs may be drawn on the associated egg, which designs may include one or more ellipse shaped zones on opposite sides of or spaced about the egg.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of supporting devices for eggs or egg shaped articles heretofore have been provided including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,270,177, 2,727,325, 3,358,644, 3,484,797, 3,848,564, 3,988,834 and 4,185,389. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention.